


What Was Mine

by longlivethelourry



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, harry/louis - Fandom, lourry - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethelourry/pseuds/longlivethelourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon who requested a “jealous Lou one shot.” This kind of has a mind of its own, so sorry about that. Pretty much, it is a post-break up Lou & Harry story.This is almost all smut!, you’ve been warned. Almost 3000 words, & originally posted on my tumblr (ages ago, oh god) with the same url. Enjoy & leave any feedback (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Mine

It wasn’t normal to feel this way. He knew that much. He knew he shouldn’t feel the coiling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t allow his fists to clench so tightly. He knew he shouldn’t bite the bottom of his lip, or tense his muscles so ferociously. And he knew he shouldn’t allow his heart to pound in his chest roughly, beating a thousand beats a minute.

He knew it. But that didn’t mean it didn’t happen.

It was almost wrong to feel the way he did, with jealous vibes surging through his blood stream as he watched the sight in front of him. The curly haired boy with piercing green eyes – ones that Louis liked so much – stood in front of a tall, blonde male with eyes that rivaled Louis’ in pure blue color, laughing and smiling, his beautiful mouth agape. Louis watched on as Harry’s long fingers secured a tender position on the other boy’s model thin waist. This action made his blood boil to an even higher temperature.

Those were his smiles, his laughs, his hands.

Except, they weren’t. Not anymore at least.

Louis had no right to be jealous, and the sane part of him realized this. He had ended things after all; He had broken off his nearly two yearlong secret relationship just a month ago. He had told people he just needed time to be single, but in actuality, Louis was just scared – scared to come out like his now ex-boyfriend had.

Harry was openly bisexual now, coming out only days after their private break-up.

And apparently that gave him free range to touch or fuck anyone he wanted.

This was not okay with Louis. He thought splitting with Harry would have made his life easier- simpler, even, with less worries. But now, he was standing at the corner of the bar, inhaling rum and coke or whatever it was the bartender was now serving, and sending murderous daggers in the mystery model’s direction.

This was by no means easier or simpler than his old life. It was only more miserable and infuriating.

Louis kept his eyes on the pair for another twenty minutes, wearily eying the pair continue in their flirtatious, or, as Louis would call it, slutty, banter. Harry’s obvious affection and attraction for the other boy only fueling the raging fire in Lou’s stomach. Lou thought about walking over and placing a swift and solid punch in the model’s pretty face, but opted against it, knowing that it wasn’t his place to get involved.

He did decide, however, that is was his place to get involved when Harry moved off his barstool, attaching his hand to the other bloke’s, and began moving them towards the exit door.

This wasn’t fucking happening, Lou knew that much. No one was going to touch Harry the way only he was supposed to, he’d make sure of it.

A bare few passes behind, Lou watched as Harry quickly kissed his chosen hook-up before Lou’s-would-be-victim made his way into the bathroom. Louis took this as his opportunity.

Perhaps inhibited by his obscene amount of alcohol intake, or perhaps driven solely by the undeniable jealousy he felt, Louis rushed forward, colliding his body into his ex-boyfriends and slamming a very confused Harry into the nearby wall.

“Louis?! What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, his pinned down hands feebly trying to move.

“I could ask you the same thing, Hazza. Gunna go fuck Blondie over there?” He motioned his head towards the bathroom, keeping their faces close and his grip tight.

“Maybe I am. Seems like he’d be a good fuck to me.” Harry taunted. Louis let out a very angry growl before Harry spoke again: “Get the fuck off me, Lou”

“No. I’m not going to get off of you.” His voice was determined and crisp as he sent the vibration into Harry’s ear.

“Why the fuck not Lou? ”

“ You aren’t going to fuck him, Hazza.”

“Why’s that Louis?”

“Because you’re going to fuck me.”

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat, his semi-hard cock surging with hope. Sure, he had slept with a few people since Louis broke his heart. But they didn’t mean anything – not like Louis did. They didn’t turn him on like Louis did. They didn’t fuck him like Louis did. He’d never thought he’d get the chance again, and suddenly it was being dangled in his face. He was torn between anger and undeniable greedy lust.

“Why would I do that?” Harry tested, failing to keep his voice from shaking.

“Because of this,” Louis uttered and seconds later, he felt the all too familiar warm mouth on his own, their tongues fighting for the dominance that Louis would eventually win. And, oh –fuck- Louis was pushing his groin into Harry, and it was already almost too much. Harry wanted him, and he wanted him now.

But Louis pulled away.

“When Blondie comes out here, you’re going to tell him you don’t want him, you understand?” His lips brushed across Harry’s ear. “You’re going to tell him that you want me and that I’m gunna fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days. Got it?” Louis hand found themselves on Harry’s hot bulge, the tips of fingers dancing over the type of Harry’s clothed cock.

Harry only moaned in response.

A second later Blondie exited the bathroom and when his searching eyes landed on Harry – whose neck was being bitten by Louis – he was nothing short of confused and pissed. Hearing the “Harry, what the hell!” that exclaimed from the boy’s mouth, Louis pulled off of a writhing Harry, eyes glaring into the Blonde model’s own set as he whispered, “Say it, Harry. Go.”

Harry stepped forward, swallowing thickly and gazing at his almost hook up.

“Lark, I-I don’t want you.” Harry started, trying to keep his voice powerful so that Louis would be happy with his obedience. Apparently he was, because Louis then snaked his arms around Harry’s waist, instantly reattaching his lips to his neck, and murmuring. “Mmm, good Hazza. Whatelse?”

“I want Louis” he announced to Lark, who stood their confused and with his arms crossed. Louis was yet again pleased with his actions, Harry assumed, as he felt Louis press his erection close into Harry’s bum. “Say it,” Louis hissed and Harry fought back a moan as he said the rest of Louis’ speech.

“Louis is gunna fu-fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days. I don’t want you” Harry said, desperate for this game to be over so he could feel Louis actually fulfilling his promise.

Lark was either too drunk or too indifferent to care; he made a noise that expressed “whatever” and quickly moved passed the horny couple. The second he was out of vision, Harry turned his again towards Louis, his lips seeking his as the exes once again joined their lips in heat. Harry’s hands began to claw into the sides of Louis’ toned abdomen, craving to delete whatever space existed between their two bodies. Louis stopped him, pulling away from the kiss.

“God. You want me so bad Haz, I can tell.” He said, his own breathe a little rugged. Harry tried to answer by reconnecting their lips only to be stopped yet again by Lou.

“Not yet.” He hissed, and grabbed Harry’s hand, promptly leaving their dark area of the bar, and heading into the street. Louis hailed a cab, and, after opening the door, he shoved Harry inside. He gave the cabbie instructions to the flat he’d been staying at since their breakup, and then immediately turned his attention to Harry.

Gently, he placed his hand over the protruding area in Harry’s trousers, his presence just ghosting over it, as he leaned into whisper into Harry’s ear, his voice unusually low.

“You want me to touch you? Do you want me to put my hand around you, and squeeze tightly? Do you want me to slowly pump you up and down, and have my fingers flick over the top?” He moved his hand closer to the area he was discussing; Harry was biting down hard on his lip, preventing whatever sound he longed to release from being heard.

“Tell me you want it, Harry.” He breathed, his lips dancing on the edge of Harry’s ear.

Harry swallowed again deeply; he wanted it. he wanted it so bad. He wanted to feel Louis touching him, squeezing him, doing anything. As long as it was Louis, it was sexy, that much he always knew. But they were in cab, an innocent looking elderly man merely three feet from them. Surely the boy who didn’t want to come out didn’t want Harry to…well, come out in a cab?

“I can’t” Harry bit out, trying to keep his chest from revealing the panting he was experiencing. The second the words flew out of his lips, Louis removed his hovering hand, and readjusted in his seat – faced away from Harry.

Panicked, Harry tried to grab on to Lou’s knee – anything to keep them touching in some way, he thought, was better than nothing. Louis immediately snatched away Harry’s hand, and sat silently and still until the car reached his flat. He threw an all to generous bill to the cabbie, and hopped out of the taxi, moving to the door of his first floor flat. Harry chased him.

“Lou! Lou, wait up!” he called.

Louis was at his door and was taking an unusual amount of time to open his door. Harry finally arrived next to him, as the door clicked open. Harry tried to snake his arms around Louis’ waist, but was halted by two soft hands and the strength of two strong biceps pushing him into the wall by the door’s entrance.

“Suddenly want it now, Harry?” he asked as he marked another love bite on the younger boy’s neck.

“Yes, please Lou…” Harry’s voice was nothing other than a whine. 

Louis bit hard on Harry’s neck before seizing his shirt in his fist and dragging the boy inside, hastily shuting the door again. Louis’ mouth seldom left Harry’s, as they made their trek into the unfamiliar bedroom. Louis broke away from Harry, both boys still standing feet away from the bed. He moves downward and takes off his TOMS.

“Off. Everything but your boxers, Off.” Louis said his voice tinged with angry lust. Harry immediately obliged, and watch in somewhat confusion as Louis remained completely clothed. The second the white shirt left Harry’s body, Louis reattached himself to Harry’s warm body, and moved him over to the bed.

Straddling Harry’s waist, he kept constant, but still unsatisfactory, pressure on the younger boy’s groan, as he continued to explore the mouth that, because of a month’s hiatus, felt only somewhat foreign to him. Harry clawed at Louis’ shirt, wordlessly imploring that he took it off; Louis then obliged, and did a hard grinding motion, pressing his hard cock into his partner through the layers of clothing that had become far too thick for their liking. This elicited a moan from the younger boy, and his boxers became slightly wet with the leakage of precum.

Louis got off of Harry and with a fluid motion, made himself naked, motioning for Harry to do the same. When Louis got back on the bed he hovered over the boy next to him, refusing to touch the place that where he knew the boy craved him most.

“Beg for it.” Louis said, locking eyes with Harry and running his fingers hard against his skin.

“Louis…please” His eyes travelled along Louis’ body, so toned and so fit – maybe even more fit than the last time they had sex, but that could have just been his imagination. His eyes landed on Louis’ fingers, and his need became even greater. “Please, Lou, please.”

Feeling somewhat satisfied with the groveling tone in Harry’s voice, Lou moved his fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva, and then inserting them into Harry. Two fingers began to scissor and loosen Harry, preparing him for what was sure to happen. When Louis hit Harry’s prostate after his fourth attempt, relinquishing a loud groan from Harry, Louis withdrew his fingers, drying them slightly on the side of the bed.

“What do you want me to do, Harry. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“Fuck – fuck me, Lou.” His hips bucked forward craving any sort of friction. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and brought it close to Harry’s mouth, guiding the younger boy as he coated his hand in saliva, and then bringing it down to Louis’ rock hard member. Harry, understanding what Louis wanted, began running his hand over Louis, wetting his dick with each jerk he gave.

Louis moved closer to Harry, positioning himself in front of the younger’s entrance. He paused though, reminding himself of how he got into this situation in the first place – images of Harry seducing the blonde model flushing in his brain, reigniting the jealousy that had somewhat dwindled with longing and lust.

“Who do you want, Haz, tell me who you want.” His voice was significantly tenser, Harry noticed, his dick twitching at the angry tone.

“You. Oh fuck. You, Louis. Come on.” He urged.

Louis, without further warning, lurched further, filling the younger boy completely, and then began to roughly grind into the curly haired boy who was bucking his hips forward, and slowly loosing himself in pleasure. His eyes were shut, and sweat started to soak his skin. From the moans of “yes” and “please”, Louis knew he liked it.

“You like this, Harry?” he asks, holding a groan. Harry responds inaudible.

“Do you think Blondie could fuck you like this?” he asked as he thrusted particularly hard, hitting deeper into his partner’s nerves.

“N-no, Louis…ah”

“Who fucks you this good, Harry?”

Harry lets an unrestrained groan escape his lips. And Louis grabs his cock that was hitting his chest and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Tell me.” He breathed. “Tell. Me. Who. Fucks. You. This. Good.” Louis orders in between thrusts.

“Fuck – You do. Oh god, Louis. You do…” He pants in ecstasy as his body reaches climax, his hips bucking forward one last time, as his insides clench and he releases on Louis’ hand and both of their chests.

The sight of Harry loosing himself sent Louis over the edge almost instantly, and he rode out his orgasm with a few lasts thrust, before stopping and panting slightly.

Louis looked down at the boy, and felt his stomach did a flip – one he was quiet use to when it concerned the boy beneath him, He swooped and connected their lips in a chaste kiss, still having not pulled out. Harry’s arms wrap around him, clutching at his hair with desperation – but not the type of desperation that fueled their actions of the past hour. Louis relished in the kiss until it reached its natural end minutes later.

Louis removed himself from the younger boy, and walked into the bathroom to grab two wet wash cloths. He removed the sticky liquid from both of their bodies with one of the wash cloths before tossing it into his hamper. He took the other wash cloth and whipped at the gently sweat that coated Harry’s face and arms.

Harry was gently dozing off, smiling at the touch of Louis’ sweat action. He knew that if this was a typical hook up, he should be getting his trousers back on, and hastily make his way towards the door. But this was Louis, and with Louis and Harry nothing was ever typical.

Louis climbed into bed beside him, moving to nuzzle into his neck. They both laid quietly tangled into each other, both acutely aware of the other, and both hesitant to break this silent spell that washed between them.

Louis was the first to speak.

“I didn’t like it.” he whispered, so softly Harry almost wasn’t sure he heard him right.

“The sex? Well that makes one of us, Lou.” Harry said slightly teasingly, hiding the hurt he felt of the possibility that Louis didn’t get enjoyment out of their haste activities.

“No. I mean, yes – I liked the sex, Harry, a lot, actually…” his voice trailed off almost willing the other boy to say something else. Harry only murmured in agreement, hoping Louis would continue to share whatever thought he was thinking.

“I didn’t like seeing you with…with someone else.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Louis said, pulling away from Harry, embarrassment flooding his cheeks, as he hastily tried to leave the bed. Harry grabbed his arms to hold him from leaving.

“Louis…” he breathed as Louis looked back, blue eyes meeting green for the first time in many minutes.

“I don’t like it either… I don’t like being with someone else.” Harry confessed, and then pressed forward connecting their lips sweetly, and lightly cupping Louis cheeks. Louis eased into the kiss, and slowly the boys both fell back onto the mattress, even more tangled in each other than the last time.

“Harry, I know I said I didn’t want to make everything public,” Louis said after many moments of silence and contentment, “But if it meant you could be mine again….I’d do it.”

Harry moved to kiss his love again, lips tracing down his face until they reached his small mouth.

“That makes me really happy, Lou, but you must know, I’ve always been yours.”


End file.
